The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360 and Tezuka Productions' movie spoof of 1990 Disney film "The Rescuers Down Under". Cast: *Bernard - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Miss Bianca - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Jake - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Wilbur - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Cody - Astro Boy (Astro Boy (1980)) *Marahute - Hino Tori (Hino Tori: Hou-Hen) *Percival C. McLeach - James (Pokemon) *Joanna the Goanna - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion) *Cody's Mother - Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson (Sailor Moon) *Faloo - Chirin's Mother (Ringing Bell) *The Baitmouse - Speedy (Kimba the White Lion) *Telegraph Mouse - Boris (Balto) *The Chairmouse - Dan'I Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *Francios - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sparkly the Fly - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Doctor Mouse - Boss (Hamtaro) *The Nurse Mice - Ham-Ham (Hamtaro) *Flying Squrriel - Bambi (Bambi) *Twister the Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Frank - Cecil (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Krebbs - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Red - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Polly - Leona (Kimba the White Lion) *Cricket Cook - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Cricket Waiter - Butch (Droopy) *Razorback - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Chapters: *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 2: Meet Phoenix *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 3: Meet James *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 4: Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 5: Meet Bucky *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 6: You Need to be QUIET!!! *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 7: Arrival in Japan *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 8: Meet Leo *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 9: Welcome to Japan *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 10: Bucky at the Doctor's *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 11: Tour of Japan *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 12: James Talks to Astro Boy *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 13: Interrupting Snake *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 14: Animal Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 15: Bucky Escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 16: Cassius Steals James' Eggs/Cecil's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 17: Astro Boy Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 18: Under James' Car *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 19: Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 20: Panther-Napped *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 21: Tries to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 22: Bucky Watches the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 23: James' Plan *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 24: Thomas O'Malley and the Pumbaa *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 25: Climax at the Crocodile Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 26: Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 27: End Credits Movie Used: *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Clips from Films/TV Series: *The Aristocats (1970) *Astro Boy (1980) *Astro Boy (2003) *Phoenix: Hou Hen (1986) *Phoenix (2004) *Black Jack (2004) *Pokemon (1997) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) Music Used: *"Phoenix" Performed by "Inoue Kazuhiko" Category:DisneyandSanrio